Blow molding of synthetic resins to form receptacles has previously been performed by two methods -- one called the hot melt method which involves forming a resin into a tubular form by an extruder or injection molding machine and blowing it while it is in the molten state; and the other, called the parison method, which involves forming the resin into a tubular form, cooling the formed article, again heating it to melt it, and blow molding it while it is in the molten state. In recent years, the biaxial stretching blow method was developed which comprised the steps of heating a parison once cooled to a stretching temperature, stretching it in the longitudinal or axial direction, and then blow molding it. This method has been used to form receptacles of vinylidehe chloride resins or polypropylene resins in order to improve by orientation the physical properties of the product, such as drop strength or transparency. Biaxially oriented containers have been made by clamping the preform parison with neck cavities before axial orientation of the parison. The end result is an oriented container having a finished but unoriented neck region. The neck region, therefore, lacks the clarity and strength that is partially obtainable in at least an axially oriented material. To overcome this problem, processes have been developed which provide some orientation in the neck region, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,186 to J. N. Hall which discloses process and apparatus for axially orienting a parison and then partially unorienting material in the neck region to allow internal fluid pressure to blow out a portion of the parison into neck thread cavities. U.S. Patent application, Ser. No. 614,292, now abandoned, a commonly owned application, discloses method and apparatus for forming threads on an axially oriented parison in which an expandable internal mandrel in the neck region forces the axially oriented parison into thread forming cavities. The instant invention provides another method and means for neck finishing an already axially oriented parison. The benefit of the instant invention is the provision of a finished neck from axially elongated material, thereby providing a finished container with superior strength, clarity, and other mechanical properties inherent in oriented polymers, such as, polypropylene.